


Aesthetics

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Loki- Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Demons, Gen, I Got My Fandoms To Play Nice, Only a Slight Reference But Still, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-2nd-Season, Sebastian’s POV, Warning: Loki, mention of suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis discusses contracts, aesthetics, and a certain magical sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [From One Demon to Another](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4548135>), my first work in my fandom. You may want to read that as well in order to understand my weird headcanon better :-)

Forgive me  
for strangling you, drowning you and slitting your throat—  
but you’ve already forgotten.  
You dismiss me as a pawn that cannot outrun its player  
(though I could have broken free at any time,  
since the moment we met,  
had it been aesthetically pleasing).

The demon sword lay nearby that night—  
Loki’s sword, they say,  
twisted with mischief,  
constructed to cut infinities  
short. With one strike to my heart,  
I’d have saved myself from  
eternity’s mountainous weight.

Forgive me  
for not properly murdering you—  
with two strikes, I might have saved us both  
from a demon’s hopeless fate.  
But I am a wicked, selfish creature,  
and serving you is  
anaesthetically pleasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me— I've gotten entirely too fond of wordplay since joining the Kuro fandom.
> 
> Also, I have finally managed to make my two fandoms interact a bit! Laevateinn, the lovely demon sword that caused so much drama throughout second season, is associated with Loki in Norse Myth, and, according to one conjecture, Loki actually created it. This makes me incomprehensibly happy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very very much appreciated!
> 
> Edited to add: You can also find me at [thaliaarche.tumblr.com](https://thaliaarche.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
